fate-heaven's sword
by Loser-582
Summary: shirou is swallowed by the grail and is sent to another world with Gilgamesh
1. prologue

Fate/heaven's sword

Prologue

"Running out of mana is such a pathetic end" Gilgamesh then ripples of gold appeared behind the Gilgamesh a sword came out of it

"victory is your but it won't save your life faker," said Gilgamesh as he was about to send the sword to kill Shiro but then a black flame burst out of nowhere and then it expenses into a giant black ball trying to suck Gilgamesh in

"What what are you doing how dare you to drag me in you wrench wait," said Gilgamesh then a black foge got over him

"the hole of the grail," said Shirou and then a chain was a shout out of the black ball and wrapped around Shirou arm

" that's sick Abomination doesn't it realize that a fellow servant can't be made its core," said Gilgamesh

"Oh crap you're trying to pull me in with you," said Shirou

"You fool I will not die like this today stay where you are mongrel at least until I can get back over to you" Gilgamesh as said that Shirou tried to resist the strong wind

" fat chance it ends now even if it cost me my arm," said Shirou

But Shirou starred to lose his footing and was taken into the black spiral ball that was sucking

Gilgamesh and it also sucked Shirou in and when he entered the black spiral he lost his conscient

~ scene break~

Later Shirou found himself in a forest and

"Where am I," said Shirou

And he noticed that there was someone next to him it

was a blonde-haired little boy.

Author's note

Hello, everyone, this is loserboy here with a brand new fic I don't know if I'm going to continue this is one of the idea that I have I might make those but if you and I'm working on the next chapter of the

Gamer of dxd and one more thing about the name of this fic I still don't know what to call it so I chose the first name that I choose and with that said

Loserboy

Out

Bye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapters 1

Coming soon


	2. chapter one

Fate/heaven's sword

Chapter 1

As shirou looks at the blonde boy shirou then noticed that the boy stated then he started to get up and he looked around until he found shirou

"Well hello there faker" said kid Gilgamesh

"Who are you" said shirou

"Have you forgotten about me faker or should i say shirou emiya"said kid Gilgamesh

"If i know you then why would i ask who you are then"said shirou

"I can't believe that you forgotten me already shirou its my Gilgamesh"said kid Gilgamesh

"If your Gilgamesh then why are you smaller then before"said shirou

"I don't know either why are we in a forest faker"siad kid Gilgamesh

"I don't know and can you call me something else beside faker"said shirou

"Ok I'll call you how about Nii-san"said Gilgamesh

Shirou then sighs

"Okay that's fine by the way why is the sky that color"said shirou

"It seem like where where in another dimension but it seem to be use for something I can sense people over that direction we should talk to them to figure out where we are right Nii-san"said kid Gilgamesh

Then they started to walk until they found the end of the forest when they come to the end of the forest they saw a field and in front of the field what's up things that will not look like it belonged in Japan and it looked like there were seven people 5 girls and two boys and i looked like two of them are fight with sword And for of the girls were surrounding the others boy and then the one of the boys hand turned into a red goblet with a jewel in the middle that was a green color

And Then a girl started to punching him and he was dodging it then he I'm not the girl out and then a girl with swords start attacking him and the boy was struggling to attack and was only able to defend

"It looks like a fight is going on right Nii-san"said kid Gilgamesh then turn a and shirou was nowhere to be seen then Gilgamesh found shirou was fighting the girl with the sword

"It look he still the same he will help anyone in need maybe I should join in so that i could help that faker"said Gilgamesh and he started to walking towards the fight

~Scene break~

"Who are you and why are you interfering in this battle"said the girl with a sword

" that's an easy answer it's because i see someone who need help that's all"said shirou and the girl with sword started to attack and then stopped fighting

"Your not bad"said the girl with sword

"Same to you your really strong"said shirou

"You to but i was going easy on you from this point on I'm going to be serious"said the girl with sword she was about to slash her sword at shirou when a sword was thrown at her and she was Force to Dodge and then they turned to see a blonde hair boy walking torch them

Author note

Hello everyone. This is a new chapter of Fate/Heaven's sword and I would like to thank you for reading this fic and i hope you enjoy this story with that said

Loserboy

Out

Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Coming soon


	3. Chapter two

Fate/heaven's sword

Chapter 2

As the kid Gilgamesh was walking someone came to him and it was a blonde hair girl

"Who are you and why are you disturbing the rating game between the phenex clan and the gremory"said the blonde haired girl

"why would you want to know"said kid Gilgamesh

"Don't avoid the question just tell me why the two of you did this"said the blonde hair girl

"I don't know how we got here and i don't know what's going on"said kid Gilgamesh

"Then why did your friends interfere in the battle"siad Gilgamesh

"Well that a very easy question its because he saw the boy that the girl with the sword was attacking and it looked like he was struggling and he wants to be a hero of justice so he thought you were beating the a up and where going to kill him"said kid Gilgamesh

"What a silly reason to interfere a battle between two noble clans maybe you should take you friend and you should get away from are fight before you get hurt"said the blonde haired girl

"Are you trying to say that we are weak"said ki Gilgamesh

"Yes i am do you think that you can beat a high class devil if you can i like to see you try"said the blonde hair girl

"Okay i will show you what i can do"said kid Gilgamesh and he snapped his fingers and golden appeared behind him and then difference kinds of weapons appeared and they were aimed at the blond girl and then the weapons started to move on its one towards her and two girls got in front of her to protect her and all of the weapons hit their target and then Gilgamesh dismissed his weapons back to the gate of Babylon and they were all dead now but then 2 of the girls disappeared and the blonde haired girl got up and looked perfectly fine like that attack didn't affect her

"Is that all you got just to let you know i have fast regeneration powers so that means that you can't kill me because your just a weak person that can only can only defeat pawns wheel i am a member of the phoenix clan that's basically immortal and you can't do anything against me just give up now"said the blonde haired girl

"Wheel your i didn't know that you could heal all the damage is dealt to you maybe this will take

you out"said kid Gilgamesh and four sword appears in a golden ripple and they were floating

'Those sword are they holy weapons is this guy an exorcist, thought the blonde hair girl

And then the sword started to move the girl that was fighting shirou noticed the Holy energy and when to stop it from hitting the blond haired girl

and one of the sword stabbed her and the other three hit the blonde haired girl Then the girls disappeared and the out of nowhere a voice came and said

"Rizers 2 pawns,2 knights, and a Bishop have been defeated"said the voice

And then a blonde hair boy came toward us when he got close he got in front of the brown haired boy

"who are you and why are you interfering in this rating game"said the the blonde hair boy

"Well my name is shirou emiya and this is Gilgamesh and we are lost can you tell us where we are"said shirou

"Okay then can you explain how you were able to get in here"said the blonde hair Boy

"actually we don't know how we got here can you tell us where we are"said shirou

"Fine i will tell you where we are but first i need to go and help rias lets go issei"said the blonde hair boy

"Alright let's go help Buchou"siad issei And they started to run as

"Should we follow them Nii-san"said kid Gilgamesh

"That's a good idea so we can know whos this rias is and why are they fighting"said shirou

"Ok lets go before we lose them Nii-san" said kid Gilgamesh

Shirou and Gilgamesh began to fellow issei and the blonde boy stay stopped when the two where on the rooftop and there was another boy that had blonde hair and they heard that they were talking about something about marriage

"so there fighting because one wants to marry the other one wheel the other one doesn't want to marry the other one"said shirou

"It seem that way what should we do"said kid Gilgamesh

"We Should help the girl if she doesn't want to get to that gay then we should help her and besides that guy reminds me of your adult self Gilgamesh"said shirou

"Yeah i can see some of my adult self in that blonde haired man i think your right we should help then let's get going"said kid Gilgamesh shirou and kid Gilgamesh started to run toward the fight that was going on shirou saw that the guy was about to throw a fireball and he got in front of the people that were standing it was 3 girls a 2 guys and then shirou put his and up

"RHO AIAS"said shirou and a purple flower with seven petals flowers appears and was able to stop the fire ball

"Are you okay"said shirou

"Who are you and how did you get here"said the red hair hair girl

"wheel it's you again didn't i tell you and your friend to get away from here"said the blonde boy

"Wait kiba do you know this guy"said the red haired girl

"No i dont i just know his name is shirou emiya"said kiba

"So your name is shirou emiya can you tell me why you here"said the red haired girl

But shirou turned around a he dismissed [Rho Aias] he saw that the blonde haired guy was getting angry and was about to do something that would kill them in an instantly but then he noticed a figure in front of him a Golden ripple appears and a sword that had a round jewel other than the jewel it looks like a regular sword but it gave off holy aura and he stopped the fire attack that was going to hit them and then he strikked at the man and the he disappeared and then a voice came and said

"Riser has retired" and then they ended up back where they starred in the same spot in the Forest

"Was that a dream or something Gilgamesh"said shirou

"I highly doubt that was a dream it felt so real"siad kid Gilgamesh and then they turned their head to see a man with long red hair that looked like the male version of the red haired girl from earlier and next to him was a white haired girl in a maid uniform

"Would you follow us so that we can know why you interfering in the flight with riser phenex and rias gremory"said the red haired man

"Okay we will"said shirou and Gilgamesh just shook his head and then they started to fellow until the reached a old building when they went inside and went to a room that was on its second floor but this room looked complete out of place it it look like some rich person decorated it and in the room where 11 people 7 of them where in the battle while the others i didn't remember seeing

Chapter 3

Coming soon

An

Hello everyone here is another chapter of Fate-heaven's sword i hope you like it and i might not remember some of stuff that happens in fate of dxd and thank you for favorite and following and with that said loserboy

Out

Bye


	4. chapter three

Fate-heaven's sword

Chapter 3

"Welcome, I will like to ask you a few questions, for it is related to the event that just happened; will you please give us your name?", said the man with the long red crimson hair.

"Well, my name is Shirou Emiya and this is Gilgamesh; Would you mind telling us why you asked for us to come to speak with all of you and would you mind telling us your names" said Shirou as Gilgamesh was siling and the man with the long red crimson haired man started to anwer shirou questions.

"My name is sirzechs Lucifer, this here is my father, Zeoticus Gremory, my younger sister, Rias Gremory, her peerage, her queen, Akeno Himejima, her knight, Yuuto Kiba,her rock Koneko Toujou and bishop Asia Argento and her pone Issei Hyoudou this is lord Phenix and is son and daughter Riser Phenex and Ravel Phoenix and the person next to you is Grayfia and this is Sona Sitri and the reason we called you hate is to know why you decided to interrupt the rating game and how did you get in the field for the rating game"said Sirzechs

"To be honest i don't know how we got there we were just trying to figure out where we were and then we saw that a boy was being attacked by a girl with a sword and then i heard something about another person that's in trouble so i went to help them out as well but to be honest i don't know how we got there"said Shirou

"So if you don't know how you got there then what should we do with you two do any of you have any idea what we should do"said Sirzechs

"Maybe we should make them stay in kuoh so that we can make them students at kuoh academy so that we could get some more information from them so what's your appeniene rias"said Sona as she turned to rias as she wanted for her response

"That sound like a good idea but what do you think shirou emiya and gilgamesh"said Rias Gremory

"It doesn't matter to me"said Shirou

"Me neither"said Gilgamesh

"Okay do you have a place to live"said

"No but i have my house in Fuyuki City but i don't know how far it is from here"said Shirou

"I never heard of Fuyuki City i should search it up to see the distance from here shirou"said Sona as she began to search for the location of fuyuki city but she got no results when she shershed it up

"Are you sure that your frome fuyuki city because i don't seem to find the place when i schershed up the name"said Sona

"Yes im sure thats where i lived"said Shirou

"How about you live here in kuoh for the mean time so we could see if your telling the truth we should have an apartment ready for you by tomorrow and you will start school tomorrow as well for the mean will where would you stay"said Sona

"He could stay over issei's house what do you think issei"said Rias

"I don't mind buchou would only be for tonight right"said Issei

"Yes it would only be one night issei"said Rias

"Okay buchou"said Issei

"I think we should be going now"said Sirzechs

"Your right we should be going now"said Rias

And them all the people left the room so shirou and gilgamesh followed Issei to his hose and explained that Shirou and Gilgamesh will be staying the night so that they could get their apartment and they went to sleep.

a/n

Hello everybody here is another chapter of Fate-heaven's sword and it's been about 3 months since the last chapter that's because i had a sort of writer block and some stuff happened recently and i also started playing the visual novel of fate stay night in the only other game i played of the fate was fate/grand order and i did watch the fate anime and i also open a poll you could vote if you want Xenovia to be with shirou or be with rias and thanks for my friend for editing this and he might write something as well who knows with that said loser boy out

Bye


End file.
